1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anhydrous trisodiumcitrate the structure of which is unchanged as compared to a crystalline hydrate mode, and to this material as a carrier for inorganic and/or organic substances, in particular after being impregnated with liquids.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Trisodiumcitrate is obtained by neutralizing citric acid with caustic soda solution and allowing it to crystallize as hydrate mode, several hydrate forms being known. The dihydrate is the technically most important one of these hydrate forms. Trisodiumcitrate dihydrate is used in food industry as pH-regulator, complexing agent, stabilizer, synergist for antioxidation, and as a salt for cheese-making, to name but a few applications.
Because of an increased demand for environmentally acceptable washing agents, trisodiumcitrate dihydrate has been in use for some time as a builder for non-phosphate washing agents. It has the effect of preventing calcium salt deposits on the laundry, enhancing the effects of tensides, adjusting the alkalinity of the washing liquor, and improving the properties of the washing agent powder.